Hadocoa Inuzuka
thumb|238px|Hadocoa mit Minato ハードコアHadocoa“Hado“ Inuzuka Hadocoa ist ein ehemaliger Bewohner Konohagakure der seinen Clan verließ um einer der stärksten Ninjas zu werden. Daten *Kana: ハードコア *Lesung: ハードコア *Rōmaji: Hadocoa Inuzuka *Status: Lebendig *Geschlecht: Männlich ♂ *Geburtstag: 1.August *Sternzeichen: Löwe *Alter: 49 / 53 Jahre *Größe: 184cm *Gewicht: 78,4kg *Blutgruppe: A+ *Wohnort: Konohagakure *Herkunft: Konohagakure *Vater: Ryuk Hyro *Mutter: Saya Inuzuka *Verwandte: Inuzuka Clan,Haku *Rang: Jōnin *Ninja-ID: 009501 *Seishitsuhenka: Suiton ,Futon , Hyoton *Team : 41 / 61 / 69 Aussehen Hado hat grüne Augen, weißes schulterlanges Haar, jenes er offen trägt. Wie jeder vom Inuzuka-Clan trägt er die Clansymbole in seinem Gesicht da sein Vater vom Yuki-Clan seiner Mutter der aber plötzlich verschwand war trägt er auf seiner grau-grünen Weste den Schriftzug 雪一族 Clan unter dem Clanwappen des Inuzuka-Clan. Unter der Weste trägt er ein weißes Hemd mit dem Wappen der Uchiahs da er das Wappen von ihnen irgendwie inspirierend findet, alleine dafür wurde er oftmals früher von Itachi und dem ganzen Uchiah-Clan komisch angesehen. Zu all dem trägt er eine grüne Hose mit vielen Taschen, in denen er seine Schriftrollen verstaut. Schuhe trägt er gar keine da er Schuhe nicht mag. Persönlichkeit Hado ist ein treuer aber manchmal etwas verwirrter Ninja der aber herzensgut ist und Orochimaru und Akatsuki verachtet, im Kampf ist er immer stets gelassen und achtet darauf das seinen Teamkameraden nichts passiert, Notfalls würde er sogar sich in ein Jutsu reinwerfen um einen Kameraden zu beschützen. Sein Vorbild ist Kakashis Vater Sakumo Hatake. Vergangenheit Frühe Kindheit Jahre - 25 Jahre v. N. G. 0-12 Jahre Hado wurde im Sommer geboren. Seine Mutter war eine reinblütige Inuzuka und sein Vater, einem gewissen Ryuk Hyro , einem gutherzigem Mann aus einem geächteten Clan . Da sein Vater aus einem sehr geächtetem Clan kam wurde Hadocoa nicht respektiert und ihm wurde schon früh gezeigt das man ihn verachtet. Als 6-jähriges Kind wollte er unbedingt so angenommen , werden wie all die anderen und fasste einen Entschluss keinen gezähmten Hund als Partner zu nehmen, das ensetzte die meisten Mitglieder aus dem Clan und viele wollten das er aus dem Clan ausgestoßen werden sollte, seine Mutter wollte ihm es ausreden, das er keinen Hund haben wollte, aber Hado blieb seinem Entschluss treu und eines Nachts floh er aus dem Elternhaus und streifte durch die Wälder Konohas. Einige Tage galt er als verschollen, die Clan-Mitglieder wollten ihn nicht suchen und so hing es an seiner Mutter und an seinem Vater ihn wieder zu finden, da sie nicht wussten wo sie suchen sollten benutzen sie einfach Sayas Hündin Raiga, die aber keine Spur aufnehmen konnte und so streiften sie einfach Tage lang durch die Wälder , bis sie schließlich auf ihren Sohn, der in seinen Händen einen weißen Welpen eines Wolfes in de Armen trug, fanden. Er erklärte ihnen das er keinen Hund haben wollte da er wie die einstiegen Clan-Mitglieder einen wilden Wolf zähmen wollte und , da dieser Wolf, genau wie er von seinem Clan ausgestoßen wurde, nahm er ihn an und pflegte ihn im Wald gesund. Seine Eltern konnten ihn verstehen und Hado fing mit der Pflege seines Partners an, den er nach Kakashis Vater benannte Sakumo. Durch diese Tat einen wilden Wolf als Partner zu haben wurde er zu einem vollwertigen und geachteten Mitglied seines Clans. Ninja-Akademie und der Krieg – 23 Jahre v. N. G. 12-15 Jahre Nach fast 2 Jahren seines Trainings mit Sakumo, besuchte er die Ninja-Akademie durch die er mehr als nur einmal durchrauschte da er sein Hyoton und seinen Partner und vor allem sich selbst alleine weitertrainieren wollte, so schaffte er die Prüfung erst im Alter von 12 Jahren, zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er der beste Ge-nin des Jahrzehntes, er beherrschte eine Vielzahl an mächtigen Jutsus des Yuki Clans und des Inuzuka Clans. Als dann der Krieg begann wurde er mit anderen Shinobis eingezogen, er sich in einem Team mit Chunin gleichen Alters von den befreundeten Clans. Er selbst freundete sich schnell mit seinen neuen Partnern Shino und Raiga an. Sein Teamleader war ein Jo-nin namens Saigo. In seiner Gruppe wurde er von allen geliebt , aber eines Schicksalhaften Tages, kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges wurde Team 41 in eine Hinterhalt gelockt und der Teamleader Saigo von Ninjas aus Sunagakure gefangen genommen. Shino und Raiga entschlossen zu fliehen um nach Hause zurück zu kehren, Hado jedoch, der seinen Teamleader nicht im Stich lassen wollte, erinnerte sich an sein großes Vorbild Samuko und beschloss auf eigene Faust die Entführer zu töten und Saigo zurückzuholen. Schnell entdeckte er die Höhle in der sich 3 Ninjas aus Sunagakure befanden sein Wolf und er selbst lockten die Ninjas in eine Falle und Hado tötete daraufhin die Suna-nin mit seinem Hyoton, nach dieser Tat befreite er Saigo und brachte ihn zurück nach Konoha. Durch diese Tat wurde er einer der Kriegshelden des Krieges. Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Jahre v. N. G. 15 Jahre Nach dem Krieg hatte er ein neues Team aber immer noch unter der Führung von Saigo da seine zwei Teamkameraden die alleine flohen von Suna-nins getötet wurden. Sein Team bestand aus zwei Konoah Genins namens Reji und Aldous. Den schriftlichen Teil bestand er selbst ohne Probleme, da er einfach nichts auf das Blatt schrieb, genauso wie seine Teamkameraden. Diese Taktik brachte ihm Saigo als Dankeschön für seine Rettung bei, da er die Prüfungen genau kannte. In der anschließenden Prüfung war auch sein Team, das unter seiner Führung im Wald war das schnellste , das die Prüfung schaffte. Im Turnier flogen gleich beide seine Kameraden im ersten Kampf raus, was ihn aber nicht wirklich störte. Ohne ein Problem kam er in die Endrunde, hierbei halfen ihm vor allem sein Kekkei Genkai und die Fähigkeiten seines Wolfes. Die Endrunde gewann er in einem harten Kampf, alleine in diesem Kampf zerstörte er und sein Gegner fast die komplette Arena. Kurz nachdem er Chu-nin wurde, wurde er gleich ein Jo-nin. 2.Ninjaweltkrieg 18 Jahre v. N. G. 18 Jahre Im 2.Ninjaweltkrieg kämpfte er in einer Vorhut gegen die Suna-nin . Er selbst wechselte sogar mitten im Krieg sie Seiten um die Iryonin von Sunagakure zu beschützen, sodass diese ihre Verletzten retten konnten. Dadurch erlangte er den Titel als Beschützer. Danach ging er zu Jiraiya um bei dessen Training von den „Drei Waisen“ zu helfen. Training mit Jiraiya und Anfreudung mit den „Drei Waisen“ ? v. N. G. ? Als er Jiraiya dann dort traf freundete er sich schnell mit dessen neuen Schülern an und half ihm oftmals mit dem Training. Besonders war er von Nagato angetan , da er das Rinnegan besaß. An Konan faszinierte ihn wie sie sie es schaffte Papier zu befehligen, bis jetzt ist es ihm ein Rätsel wie man soetwas schaffen kann. Yahiko und ihn verband eine stärkere Freundschaft. Zeit der Freundschaft mit den ´Drei Waisen´ und Team Jiraiya ? bis ? v. N. G. ? Oftmals besuchte er Yahiko, Konan und Nagato, da er mit Jiraiya befreundet war, half er ihm Team Jiraiya zu trainieren. Team Jiraiya erinnerte ihn immer wieder an die Zeit als er zusammen mit Jiraiya die "Drei Waisen" trainierte. Er verstand sich sofort mit Minato. Als er mit bekam das Yahiko die Splittergruppe befehligte, unterstütze er diese Gruppe sofort mit Vorräten und Waffen. Yahikos Tod und die Folgen v. N. G. Als Yahiko starb, da er gezwungen war sich selbst umzubringen, war Hado gerade auf dem Weg zur Splittergruppe um ihnen bei den Kämpfen zur Seite zu stehen. Er selbst gab sich die Schuld an Yahikos Tod, da er viel zu langsam war um ihnen zu helfen und das er sie besser unterstützen hätten müsse. Seine Freundschaft zu Konan verstärkte sich jedoch distanzierte er sich passiv von Nagato da sich irgendetwas an ihm verändert hatte. Als dieser dann später Akatsuki gründete versuchten sie ihn anzuheuern, er lehnte es jedoch ab. Bis heute trifft er sich manchmal mit Konan. 3.Ninjaweltkrieg [ 6 – 1 Jahr v. N. G.] 30-35 Jahre In diesem Krieg kämpfte er an der Seite von einiger hochrangiger Jonin. In diesem Krieg kämpfte er kaum, er verhielt sich mehr passiv und unterstütze die Irojonin, zudem trat er sehr spät dem Krieg bei. Konoha wird vom Kyubi Angriffen wird geboren 36 Jahre Zur Zeit des Angriffes war er mit seinem Wolf mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld, auf dem er fast vom Kyubi getötet worden wäre. In dieser Schlacht traf er auch auf seine Frau deren Leben er rettete. Zeit als Jonin 0 – 3 Jahre n. N. G. 36 – 39 Jahre Nachdem er Jonin wurde heiratete er seine Frau, eine aus Sunagakure kommende Chunin die 1 Jahr jünger war als er. Bei einer seiner Missionen mit seinem nun eigenen Team 61 erfüllte er eine Mission nach der Anderen in denen er seine eigenen Jutsus und Fähigkeiten immer weiter ausbaute. Einem Schicksalhaften Tages jedoch wurde seine Frau von einem unbekannten Shinobi entführt. Er versuchte sie wieder zu bekommen und ging deshalb mit seinem eigenen Team auf die Jagd nach dem Mörder, die Mission fand jedoch nach nur 2 Monaten ein jähes Ende als er den toten Körper seiner Frau aufspürte, den unbekannten Shinobi richtete er gleich am Tatort, da dieser immer noch da war. Danach löste er sein Team auf, das von nun an einem anderen Leader gehörte und fing sein Training an um sich abzulenken. Zeit des Trainings – 5 Jahre n. N. G. 39 – 42 Jahre Nun ging er in der Wildnis nur mit seinem Wolf trainieren der inzwischen sogar sprechen konnte, in der Zeit seines Trainings erfand er zahlreiche Jutsus deren Bestandteil sein Wolf und das Hyoton waren. Suche der Sannin Jahre n. N. G. 42-45 Jahre] Nach seinem 2 Jahre langem Training begann er zu reisen um mehr Einblick in die Welt zu bekommen und sogar neue Freunde zu finden vor allem wollte er die berühmten Sannin treffen. Die erste Sannin Die erste Sannin die er traf war Tsunade aber das auch nur per Zufall in einem Casino. Anfangs wusste er auch gar nicht das das Tsunade war mit der er am Tisch spielte bis sie verlor und er ihren Namen mitbekam. Später suchte er sie auf, da er unbedingt wissen wollte wie man so ein legendärer Shinobi werden konnte. Sie hatte eine Bedingung natürlich und er half ihr eine bessere Spielerin zu werden… was aber nun ihr nichts brachte da sie weiterhin verlor von ihr erhielt er als Erinnerungsstück eine Geldbörse in Form einer Nacktschnecke. Der zweite Sannin Den zweiten Sannin den er traf war Orochimaru den er aber ironischer weiße als Frau erkannte. Dieses Mal war es auch purer Zufall da dieser gerade seinen Akatsuki Mantel weg warf. Aus purer Neugier sprach er Orochimaru an , der ihn aber sofort Angriff. Den Angriffen konnte Hado ohne ein Problem ausweichenund da er unbedingt etwas von Orochimaru haben wollte, schnappte er sich den weggeworfenen Akatsuki Mantel. Der letzte Sannin Jiraiya besuchte er natürlich auch und beide Spannten natürlich wieder einmal so wie immer. Die Zeit des Trainings (2) Zeit der Reisen Jahre n. N. G. Nun nachdem er Tipps von den Sannin erhalten und sogar Mitbringsel von ihnen hatte fing er wieder an mit seinem Training das aber lediglich ein Jahr dauerte, da er für die anstehende Chunin-Auswahlprüfung gebraucht wurde. Im Laufe des kurzen Trainings jedoch wurde er immer besser und konnte seine Grenzen weiter ausbauen. Fähigkeiten Nahkampf / Taijutsus Seine meisten Jutsus basieren auf Angriffe mit seinem Wolf zusammen und eisigen Nahkämpfen da er sein Hyoton nicht benutzt für Fern- oder Mittelangriffe sondern zum direkten Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Zum Beispiel schütz er sich selbst vor feindlichen Angriffen indem er sich mit einer Rüstung aus Eis umgibt die ihn verlangsamt. Ninjutsus Er beherrscht relativ viele Ninjutsus, die meisten jedoch setzt er gar nicht in Kämpfen ein da er auch einfach Jutsus erlernt die er nie brauchen würde wie zum Beispiel das Sexy no Jutsu, das er Naruto abgekupfert hat. Die meisten seiner Jutsus jedoch beschränken sich auf das Hyoton. Kekkei Genkai Da sein Vater vom Yuki-Clan stammt machte er sich das Hyoton zu eigen. Hyōton (氷遁, "Eisfreisetzung") ist ein Kekkei Genkai von Hakuund seinem Clan. Es befähigt ihn, die Naturen Wind und Wasser zu mischen und so Eis (氷, "Kōri") zu erzeugen. Dieses Eis hat die Fähigkeit, Dinge zu spiegeln und seinem Anwender so zu ermöglichen, wie mit einem Kage Bunshin mehrere Kopien von sich zu erschaffen, die den Gegner angreifen können. Außerdem kann es nicht von gewöhnlichem Feuer geschmolzen werden. Ningu Wie jeder Ninja besitzt Hado Wurfmesser jedoch bevorzugt er selbst lieber riesige Kunais oder Wurfnadeln. Vollendete Missionen Menge Rang 12 D-Rang 41 C-Rang 44 B-Rang 65 A-Rang 21 S-Rang Zitate >> Ich werde ihn nicht zurücklassen! Er ist unser Mentor und er verlässt sich auf uns! Wer mir nicht folgen will der soll es lassen auch wenn ich mit meinem Leben bezahlen werde! Ich werde ihn retten!<< >> Vater.. Mutter… ich will das ihr Stolz auf mich seid.. << >> Er wird genau wie ich von meinem Clan verspottet , deswegen nahm ich ihn an mich! << Jutsus Aisuama no jutsu : (Aisuama = Eisrüstung) Nur ein Anwender des Hyoton kann diese Kunst nutzen, sie benötigt keine Fingerzeichen, wendet man Sie an legt sich eine Eisschicht um den Anwender die wie eine Rüstung fungiert. Sie bietet hervorragenden Schutz und zusätzlich verstärkt Sie jeden Hieb des Anwenders. Größter Nachteil dieser Kunst, man wird sehr verlangsamt und die Aufrechthaltung der Rüstung kostet permanent Chakra. Kori-ki no jutsu : (Kori-ki = eiszeit) Diese Kunst ist eine abgeschächte Form des „Kori no denpa no jutsus“. Sie benötigt ca. eine halbe Minute Vorbereitungszeit (Fingerzeichen) zusätzlich benötigt man das Hyoton. Hat der Anwender die nötigen Fingerzeichen geschlossen breitet sich eine Eisfläche um ihn herum aus und überzieht alls mit Eis, auch den Gegner sollte er getroffen werden. Desto mehr Chakra man verwendet desto größer der Radius. Suirō no Jutsu (水遁・水牢の術, "Wasserfreisetzung: Technik des Wassergefängnisses") wird der feindliche Shinobi in eine Kugel aus Wasser gesperrt. In diesem Wasser kann sich das Opfer nicht bewegen. Um das Jutsu aufrechzuerhalten muss der Anwender die Kugel berühren, da sonst der Chakrafluss einbricht. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (水分身の術, "Technik der Wasserkörperteilung") ist wie Kage Bunshin no Jutsu eine Technik, mit der man einen echten Doppelgänger von sich selbst erschafft, der alleine denken und handeln kann. Dieser Doppelgänger löst sich jedoch schon nach einem ernsthaften Treffer wieder in Wasser auf. Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu (大カマイタチの術, "Technik des großen Kamaitachis") ist ein Jutsu, bei dem ein großer zerschneidender Wind, der auf den Gegner zurast erschaffen wird. Fūton: Daitoppa (風遁・大突破, in etwa "Windfreisetzung: Großer Durchbruch") ist ein Fūton-Jutsu, mit welchem der Anwender einen großen Windstoß erschafft, der den Gegner frontal erwischt und mitreißt. Je nachdem, wie viel Chakra der Anwender für diese Technik aufbringt, entsteht entweder eine sanfte Brise oder ein wütender Orkan, der sogar Bäume umstürzten lassen kann. Hyoton : Shiroi kiba (=Hyoton,Weißer Reißzahn) ist ein Jutsu bei dem der Anwender eine seiner Hände mit Eis überzieht und dadurch eine diamantscharfe Kralle formt die fast alles durchbohren kann. Zudem ist sie sehr leicht und behindert den Anwender kaum. Einziger Nebeneffekt ist es das man keine Fingerzeichen mehr machen kann. Hyoton : Shiroi kiba – yuka (=Hyoton,Weißer Reißzahn – Geschoss). Bei diesem Jutsu benötigt man zuerst das Shiroi kiba um einen vereisten Zahn zu haben mit dem Shiroi kiba – yuka schießt man diesen nun auf den Gegner. Es sind keine Fingerzeichen dafür nötig. Hyoton : Byakurō no fukushū (=Hyoton,Rache des weißen Wolfs). Bei diesem Jutsu sammelt der Anwender sein Chakra und verwandelt sich selbst und seinen Partner in Wölfe aus Eis die Verwandlung dauert solange bis man selbst es stoppt oder bis der Chakrafluss aufhört. Auch kann man es mit einem Auflösjutsu auflöse oder bannen.